Le Cid, revu et corrigé
by LMM
Summary: On a revisité le Cid à la sauce HP, et voilà notre délire!! Ne garantit pas que vous en sortirez indemne, ne garantit pas que je m'en suis sortie indemne, ça expliquerait des choses. R&r!


Kikoo ! C'est la cinglée, et son frère ! Et aujourd'hui, je vous apporte la preuve de ma cinglitude la plus totale ! Figurez vous que, y a pas si longtemps que ça. (Enfin, si mais là n'est pas la question) j'ai étudié le Cid. Vous, savez, cette pièce où y a Rodrigue qui doit épouser Chimène, mais pour venger son père il doit tuer le père de Chimène. Voilà, c'est ça, le Cid, de Corneille. Eh ben, j'ai eu l'idée folle, un jour (d'inventer l'école.), de le remettre en scène, avec les persos de HP. J'en ai fait part à mon très cher frère, et c'est ainsi qu'est né : « Le Cid, revu et corrigé ». Pour la correction, c'est pas encore tout à fait ça, mais pour ce qui est d'être revu, ça c'est sûr. Donc, disclaimer, les persos martyrisés, c'est à JKR, la pièce martyrisée, c'est à Corneille, et puis, on emprunte un perso à Tolkien, un à Marvell (X-men) et même à Walt Disney et à Britney Spears et à Terminator ! Mais avec mon frère, on a quand même le privilège de s'appartenir, cf la déclaration des droits de l'homme.  
  
PLACE AU DELIRE ! petites précision, c'est censé être drôle. Petite précision, le retour de la vengeance 2 : Pourquoi vous revieweriez pas ?  
  
*Dans une salle de théâtre sur une grande scène. L'auteur et l'autre là, alias son frère. Des barrières qui contiennent à grand peine des milliers de fans en folie furieuse, complètements cinglés de joie à l'idée de voir la vraie de vraie LMM elle-même, et puis l'autre là, aussi. L-autre-là-aussi-mais-on-peut-aussi-appeler-Ramsès-Overdark, contemple la foule d'un drôle d'air.  
  
Il aperçoit dans la foule, entre autres célébrités Mickey Mouse, Britney, un Terminator, le professeur Xavier et Légolas. Soudain, il sort de sa poche un méga-mégaphone, avec lequel il s'adonne à son sport préféré, c'est à dire : « Je gueule sur tout ce qui bouge et même le reste, et Dieu seul sait pourquoi, au grand malheur de ma s?ur, je ne chope jamais d'extinction de voix ».  
  
Soudain une idée très machiabolique traverse son cerveau de je-suis-un- psychopathe-et-j'-en-suis-fier. En effet, il l'est. Donc, il demande une arme, que le Terminator de la foule, avant que la pauvre LMM n'ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, lui tend. Il la regarde, s'amuse un peu avec, puis soudain: *  
  
Ramsès Overdark : TACATACATACATA ! TACATACATACATA !!!!!!  
  
*Aussitôt, tout plein de monde crève. Il reste, entre autre le Terminator, ben oui, c'est un Terminator, à quoi vous vous attendiez ? Ramsès Overdark lui rend son fusil, et l'autre part avec un petit sourire, un clin d'?il évocateur, et un signe de la main.*  
  
LMM *en colère* : Ah, ben t'es malin, de quoi on a l'air, maintenant ! Comment est ce qu'on va faire notre pièce, si on a plus d'acteurs ?  
  
Ramsès Overdark : Mais si, il en reste ! *Désigne les quelques pauvres qui sont pas morts*  
  
LMM : Ah ouais, OK, euh ! Qu'est ce qui nous faut comme rôle ?  
  
Ramsès Overdark : Ben, on a besoin d'un roi, d'une infante, de Chimène, de Rodrigue, du père de Rodrigue, du père de Chimène, de Don Sanche, de deux gentilshommes castillans, et deux gouvernantes, aussi. Oh, et puis un page, aussi. Qu'est ce qu'on a, comme acteurs ?  
  
LMM : J'ai une liste de ceux que le public voulait : Sirius Black ! * Hurlement de fans, auquel l'auteur se fait un grand plaisir de participer*  
  
Ramsès Overdark : Ouais, mais il a pas pu venir, il est toujours en cavale. *Pas mal de monde verse une petite larme*  
  
LMM : Rémus Lupin ! *LMM tombe dans les pommes*  
  
Ramsès Overdark : Non plus ! Pas de pot, c'est la pleine Lune.  
  
LMM * s'est par miracle relevée des pommes *: Et l'elfe préféré de tout le monde, Légolas !  
  
Ramsès Overdark : Ah bah non, je l'ai tué ! A part eux, qui qu'on a ?  
  
LMM : Ben, tu vois, y en a plus beaucoup. alors on a *jette un regard aux survivants * le Survivant, qui prend de plus en plus la mauvaise habitude de survivre. On a Serpentard pleins de fric, et Serpentard plein de fric, le retour du come back de la vengeance.  
  
Ramsès Overdark : Qui ?  
  
LMM: *soupire * : Malefoy père et fils. Rogue qui est venu, puisqu'il a pas cours, c'est la grève des profs ! On a une batterie de Weasley, c'est à dire Ron, Ginny, Percy. On a Fudge, et puis Dumbledore. Neville Longdubat. On a aussi Queudver. Qu'est ce qu'il fout là, ce sale rat ? *A son frère, l'air pensive * Dis, frérot, tu crois qu'on a le droit de tuer les acteurs ?  
  
Ramsès Overdark : Mais après la pièce, seulement !  
  
LMM : Et puis *tombe encore dans les pommes* *s'en relève* On a Voldie !  
  
Tous les perso de HP : Qui ?  
  
Ramsès Overdark : Voldemort !  
  
Tous les persos de HP, sauf le concerné, Harry, Dumbledore : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !  
  
LMM : donc Voldie, et. z'êtes qui, vous ?  
  
Une magnifique jeune fille, avec des cheveux très noirs, et des yeux très verts : Je suis Mary-Sue Jédusor. La fille de Voldemort, et par conséquent la s?ur de Harry.  
  
Harry : Quoi ! Voldemort est mon père !  
  
Dumbledore * se tortille en regardant ses doigts de pieds * : En bien en fait, Harry.  
  
Harry : Voldemort est mon père ?  
  
Voldie : *Thème de Star Wars* Harry, je suis.  
  
Harry : Mon père ! Papa ! *se jette dans les bras à son pire ennemi *  
  
Voldie : Non, je ne suis pas ton père ! Je suis. *Musique Star wars*  
  
Ramsès Overdark * à LMM *: Eteins donc cette foutue radio !  
  
Voldie *Regard noir *: Je disais donc, avant d'être grossièrement interrompu, Harry, je suis.ta mère !  
  
Harry : Quoi ! Tu es un travesti ? Pas grave ! Maman !  
  
Voldie : Bien sur, Harry, tu dois être conscient que cela ne doit pas changer quoi que ce soit à nos relations !  
  
Harry : OK *sort des bras de sa môman * Je te déteste !  
  
Voldie : Moi aussi ! En garde !  
  
* Pendant que les deux autres se frittent tranquilles, et que Ramsès Overdark essaye de les séparer, parce qu'on n'en a pas d'autres pour jouer dans notre pièce*  
  
Mary Sue : Je disais, je suis la fille à Voldemort. Je suis très belle, incroyablement intelligente, hyper supra douée, et malgré que je descende de Grand Papa Salazar, personne ne s'étonne que je sois à Gryffondor, étant donné que c'est la maison des héros.  
  
Ramsès Overdark *qui a fini de séparer les autres * ; T'as des compétences ?  
  
Mary Sue : Non, mais tout le monde s'en fout, car tout le monde m'aime ! Ai- je précisé que j'excellais au Quidditch ?  
  
Ramsès Overdark : Ben on est pas dans la m****!  
  
LMM : Tu l'as dit ! Si on, répartissait les rôles ? On met des petits papiers dans un chapeau ?  
  
Ramsès Overdark : Nan ! On doit faire des auditions !  
  
LMM : La courte paille ? La courte échelle ? Un streap pocker ? *regard appuyé à Sévie, qui paniqué, se planque derrière son nez.* Nan ? Bon, ben des auditions, alors !  
  
Ramsès Overdark : OK ! Alors, le héros, c'est Rodrigue! Qui veut faire Rodrigue ?  
  
LMM : Alors, comme volontaires, on a Harry, Drago, Dumbledore, Mary Sue et Neville. Nan, en fait, on a Drago et Harry. Drago ou Harry ?Pas non plus Mary Sue!  
  
MSJ: Mais je suis tellement douée que je peux assurer n'importe quel rôle.  
  
Ramsès Overdark : Oui, mais non.  
  
*Alors, Lucius Malefoy s'approche avec une liasse de billets qu'il tend à LMM, en disant que c'est pour que si Drago est pris. LMM l'empoche. *  
  
LMM : Ok ! Rodrigue sera Harry, paske c'est le héros !  
  
Ramsès Overdark : Cool ! Maintenant, il faut Chimène. Nan, pas Dumbly !  
  
Alby-Chéri : Mais j'ai une robe !  
  
LMM : Oui, mais non ! Euh. Mary Sue, ou Ginny ?  
  
Ramsès Overdark: Y a qu'une solution. Une de vous à une pièce ?  
  
*Ginny en digne représentante des Weasley, n'en a pas, Mary Sue en tend une, car elle est géniale, et a toujours l'objet approprié sur elle.*  
  
Ramsès Overdark *empoche la pièce * : Merci, Mary Sue, tu as le rôle.  
  
Mary Sue : OK !  
  
Ramsès Overdark : Or, de ce fait et par conséquent, le père à Chimène, c'est le père à Mary sue.  
  
LMM : Mais je croyais que c'était sa mère parce que c'est un travesti !  
  
Ramsès Overdark et sa migraine : Peu importe ! Donc le comte, c'est Voldie !  
  
LMM : Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il nous reste trois rôles féminins et seulement une fille !  
  
Dumbledore : J'ai les cheveux longs !  
  
LMM : T'as une barbe. Donc t'es vieux ! Donc le vieux de l'histoire, c'est Don Diègue !  
  
Ramsès Overdark : Donc t'es Diego !  
  
Dumbledore : Ok !  
  
Ramsès Overdark : Le roi, c'est un tapette (Z'avez jamais vu le cid Flamenco ?).donc Fudge.  
  
LMM : L'infante, on va y mettre la seule fille qui nous reste, Ginny !  
  
Drago : Mais l'Infante, c'est une princesse, et les princesse, c'est riche, et elle, c'est une Weasley, et les Weasley, c'est pauvre !  
  
Tout le monde, sauf Voldie, Lucius, et Sévie-Chéri : Ta g*****, Drago !  
  
LMM : J'ai une idée ! J'ai une idée !  
  
Ramsès Overdark : Alléluia !  
  
LMM* boude* : Je boude !  
  
RO: Mais non, ne boude pas, j'ai encore besoin d'un peu d'aide! Dis toujours ton idée.  
  
LMM : Harry, c'est Rodrigue. Le rival à Rodrigue, c'est Sanche! Donc, le rival à Harry, c'est Sanche ! Donc Sanche, c'est le rival à Harry ! Donc.  
  
Ramsès Overdark : Ta g***** ! C'est qui, Sanche?  
  
LMM : ...  
  
Ramsès Overdark * Avec un gros tas de patience*: Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Donc, qui c'est, Sanche.  
  
LMM :...  
  
Ramsès Overdark : Ok, Ok, je m'excuse.  
  
LMM: Sanche, c'est Drago! Ramsès Overdark: Ouais. Il nous reste que Séverus, Lucius, Ron, Percy et Queudver.  
  
Lucius et Séverus, devant l'immensité de la folie des auteurs : ON VEUT RESTER ENSEMBLE !!!!!! NOUS SEPAREZ PAS !!!!!!  
  
LMM : Donc on les fout ensemble. Vous avez le choix entre faire les deux gouvernantes, ou les deux gentilshommes ?  
  
Séverus : Les gentilshommes !  
  
Lucius * en même temps* : Les gouvernantes !  
  
Tout le monde : ???????????????????????  
  
Lucius * tout gêné* : Ben..  
  
Ramsès Overdark :Bon. Les gentilshommes. Il reste Percy, Ron, et le sale traître.  
  
LMM : Quel est le rôle le plus humiliant qu'on ait ?  
  
Ramsès Overdark : Ben, si tu veux, il peut faire gouvernante à Chimène, et Percy, il ferait celle à l'Infante ?  
  
LMM : Pourquoi ?  
  
Ramsès Overdark : Paske c'est sa s?ur, il doit s'en occuper.  
  
LMM : Moi aussi, j'suis ta s?ur. Quand est ce que tu t'occupes de moi ?  
  
Ramsès Overdark : An bon, t'es ma s?ur ? Pas grave. Et Ron ?  
  
LMM : Ben, il reste que le page.  
  
Ramsès Overdark : adjugé vendu !  
  
Neville : Et moi ?  
  
LMM : Toi, on t 'avait oublié.  
  
Ramsès Overdark : Si tu veux, j'ai l'adresse du Terminator.*sort un morceau de serviette en papier avec le nom d'une boite de nuit à la mode. *  
  
LMM : Pas la peine, il nous faut un souffleur.  
  
Ramsès Overdark : Mais t'as conscience que la mauvaise mémoire de ce type a été cataloguée comme arme de destruction massive ? Si il va en Irak, les Etats-Unis attaquent !  
  
LMM : On s'en fout, les persos ne sont pas à nous, on peut pas les tuer.  
  
Ramsès Overdark : Mais j'ai bien tué Légolas, au tout début. LMM : Mais Tolkien, lui, il est mort ! Bon, allez, tout le monde, en costume pour la première !  
  
Tous les acteurs : QuoI ?  
  
LMM : Ben ouais, qu'est ce que vous croyez ? En coulisses et que ça sautes 


End file.
